1. Field
This invention relates to a connector suitable for use in a webbing arrangement, for example suitable for use in a retractable barrier. Although suitable for use in a retractable barrier, the connector and the webbing arrangement may also be suitable for use in a number of other applications, for example in seat belts, for example for use in vehicles or in load or ratchet straps.
2. Background Information
Retractable barriers are used in a number of applications in which it is desired, sometimes, to provide a barrier. By way of example, retractable barriers are often used in supermarkets to prevent the passage of customers or shopping trolleys past check-outs which are not in use. They are also sometimes used to define passageways for the purposes of queue management.
This invention relates to a connector suitable for use in a webbing arrangement, for example suitable for use in a retractable barrier. Although suitable for use in a retractable barrier, the connector and the webbing arrangement may also be suitable for use in a number of other applications, for example in seat belts, for example for use in vehicles or in load or ratchet straps.
Retractable barriers are used in a number of applications in which it is desired, sometimes, to provide a barrier. By way of example, retractable barriers are often used in supermarkets to prevent the passage of customers or shopping trolleys past check-outs which are not in use. They are also sometimes used to define passageways for the purposes of queue management.
Typically, a retractable barrier comprises a housing containing a spool upon which a length of webbing is wound. A free end of the webbing is provided with part of a catch mechanism, for example part of a magnetic catch. A spring is provided within the housing to bias the spool towards a position in which the webbing is wound onto the spool.
In use, the housing is mounted in a suitable position, for example at a check-out, or on a pole. When the barrier is to be used, the free end of the webbing is pulled to remove a length of the webbing from the housing causing the spool to rotate against the action of the spring biassing, and the part of the catch mechanism carried by the webbing is secured to the remainder of the catch mechanism which is mounted, for example, on part of an adjacent check-out or on another pole. The spring biassing of the spool applies a sufficient tension to the webbing to hold the webbing tight, and to ensure that upon release of the catch mechanism the webbing is retracted into the housing.
Once a barrier of this type has been installed for some time, the webbing thereof may become marked or begin to look worn. In order to replace the webbing, the housing must be removed and opened, the webbing removed from the spool and a new length of webbing introduced. This is a complex and time-consuming operation. In some applications, the webbing carries markings, for example printed messages or logos. If it is desired to replace the markings or logos then, again, the housing must be removed and dismantled.